james vs lilya game of love and hate, mostly hate
by heads-or-tayls
Summary: hey. my REAL first cuz i accidentally screwed up the firt time so ...hope u like it! it's about james being a real butt to lily and trying to trick her into liking him. it works for a while until... i'll let you find out. please review! luv tayls
1. sucky start 2 second year

On the first day of school, Lily walked into her potions class. (Slytherin and Gryffindor had this class together) She sat herself down in the middle of a table close to the front but not too close because the teacher spits. The other flowers sat on her right and they began to talk about the year to come.

"Second year is going to be so great!" said Chris (short for chrysanthemum)

"The boys look so much better!" said Lily.

"Speaking of boys Lil... there's James Potter. Rumor has it that _he's_ infatuated with _you_."

"Please!" Lily spat "I have better boys to look at than that," she was interrupted

"Loud, immature, and completely irrational Potter boy?" asked a very confident James behind her. Lily smiled and retorted, "I was going to say pompous, arrogant, and immature but, loud and irrational fit nicely thanks." The flowers giggled and kept to their gossip as James and the rest of the marauders took their usual seats in the back.

The class began and droned on, as usual, and the students drifted and daydreamed, as usual. The flowers continued with their gossip until it was suddenly interrupted by a floating piece of parchment. The girls looked about to find the culprit as none other than James and the marauders. Lily snatched down the parchment and read:

Dear Ms. Lily,

your presence is requested in the courtyard during lunch. Please R.S.V.P. A.S.A.P.

James Potter.

All of the flowers giggled to themselves save Lily who promptly replied:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Reuest granted but do not expect for me to arrive alone. I consier you a danger and will be accompanied by one of the other flowers.

Lily

She floated the parchment back to James sent another reply reading:

Dear Ms. Lily,

Good. I consider you a threat also.

James

P.S. Bring Chris. Sirius fancies her

Lily did not send the parchment back. Instead, she back a look of complete disapproval. Lily may have pretended to be completely turned off to James, but she actually found his wit quite humerus. Maybe she might give him a chance.

Lily's next class was charms without Gryffindor but that class went by far too fast and before she knew it, it was lunch time.

After a quick bite, Chris and Lily started for the courtyard and were met by the arrogant, yet charming pair, James and Sirius. To Lily's surprise, Sirius and Chris soon left( No doubt to find a nearby broom closet) leaving her alone with James.

"Is there a reason behind why I am here or might I have a chance to finish my lunch?" she pretended to be disinterested.

"Oh yes of course. You may have heard the rumor floating around about me...," he wait for a reply but she gave him the I-have-no-idea look, "me and you?" he looked confused. (Lily liked that power over him)

"Oh yes! I remember!"Lily waited, "Well?"

"Well what?" and with that, he went off into the school smiling. Lily was in shock. This whole time she thought he had been flirting with her he really wasn't. She sort of stood there dumbfounded for a moment then shook it off and went on.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were in the Gryffindor common room laughing and joking.

"I think she might still be standing there in daze!" laughed James

"And she bought it?" Sirius scoffed, "This better work!" they looked at each other and then burst into another fit of laughter.

"Don't worry." said a nearly out of breath James, "this is only the beginning!"


	2. Breakfast in the Great Hall

ok so here is the beginnig o' chap.2. im not done yet ut thought i'd post what i have so here goes. oh yea! if u already read this, u might wanna go back and read chapt. 1 again cuz i made a few changes! luv Tayls

* * *

Chapter 2

Lily sat in her bed. She couldn't sleep because of the events of the past day. Why did she even believe for a second that James had any interest in her? Why did she even think that maybe he cold be an okay guy? After all of the times she had seen him do all of those horrible things to people! Why had she even bothered to go to meet him. _Absurd,_ She thought, _Completely absurd ._

Lily lay back onto her pillow. She wouldn't worry about it. _Don't worry about it. Don't worry about it. Don't worry. Don't ...worry. Don't..._ and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

James lay in his bed. He though the day gone by and how he was sure he had Lily's head spinning. She was probably sitting up in her bed thinking about it too. _Yea. She probably can't figure out what's going on._ He thought. _I have her just where I want her. I want her._

He closed his eyes and let his dreams take him. Dreams of those eyes, those radiant green eyes and that smile that could make anyone's cold heart melt. Those eyes. _Those eyes, those eyes_...

"Hey! James! Get up!"

"Those..." James' eyes opened in horror.

"C'mon man! Get up. It's time for breakfast."

James hopped out of bed, dressed quickly and darted down the stairs where Sirius, and Reemus were waiting for him. They walked together down the hallway. Giggles of their admirers were heard and enjoyed when they passed. James kept an eye out for Lily and the rest of the flowers as they entered the Great Hall. As soon as he sat down he spotted Lily sitting with her friends. She was looking directly at him.

James gave Lily a wink and smiled a smug smile. Lily quickly looked down to the plate in front of her. James got up and walked toward her. He sat himself across from Lily.

"Girls, do you mind leaving the lovely Lily and I to have a chat?" the smug smile had yet to leave his seemingly flawless face. The other flowers moved down the table giggling.


End file.
